pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
FoWsc Sin Builds
This build is to complete Fissure of Woe after nerf in the quickest time possible by using two Shadow Form Assassins to split. The main team uses two VoS Dervs which have Whirlwind Attack and a MoP nuker to spike groups of foes. It requires a full consumable set to work the Described builds.(I added such detail to t1 because after the update most people cant pop camp befor main team get done clearing forge. Hopefully this will help) Terras T1 prof=Assassin/Elementalist Shadow Arts=12+1+1+3 Earth Magic=12of DistressFormAm Unstoppable"Of EarthBattle Standard Of HonorArmorTechnobabbleCharge/build Equipment ■Weapons: Zealous Scythe of Enchanting(If your run out Energy for any reason) ■Zealous Spear of Enchanting(for pulling in scattered enemies faster) with 2 different sets of shield, both should have +30HP mod or +45HP while enchanted mod(recommended), and either Armor + 10(vs Piercing) and Armor + 10(vs Fire), use the shield with fire protection mod in burning forest and Piercing Protection outside forest. ■Armor: Full Radiant insignias, Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune and Blessed Insignia set for Burning Forest. Usage ■Maintain Shadow Form ■Use "I Am Unstoppable!" ■Use Death's Charge as a self-heal or a method for getting unstuck. ■Start off when you scroll, and wait for cons. Run up to the hill straight ahead and DC to the shadow beasts, and run around toward the MT(Avoiding His Aggro) Then Make your way to camp. This should be alot faster than going around the whole toc. When you are going down the hill to get to camp, dont aggro anyhting and go straight to camp. You should aggro the 2 impalers, the 3 rangers, and the monk(Along with a shadow beast). If you keep running straight ahead, toward the corner of the map, Behind the camp, there should be 2 more impalers that will spawn. Use these+the other 2 to sliver down the shadow beast. the key to this is to use Technobabble on the monk and attack him with a staff to rupt his healing on the beast. Run over to the monk and do the same thing again. Then all thats left is the rangers.(Easy) Pop Camp and take all quest(if you type /age it should only be around 3-5minutes from when you spawned..depending on person popping cons). After you take the quest you should run towards menzie, there should be a shard wolf, grab the small aggro near menzie and kill it. After you kill the shard wolf you run towards menzie and kill the monk the same way you did before(the one with the rangers..DONT pull menzie yet) After you kill the monk, run to the wall and DC to menzie, sliver him down(may take 1 or 2). After he is dead, return the book. Then go to forests, Keep armor of earth up, aggro everything and kill the shadow lords along with it. After this make your way to ToS(Should be around 7-10 minutes now) clear it out(DONT kill the mesmers) and then tell main team to send mage, and wait.kill the shadow patrol, then when the mage arrives, kill the shadow lord. Your Job is Done! ■It is highly recommended to use a speed boost consumable e.g. Birthday Cupcakes or Blue Rock Candy to counteract the speed loss from Armor of Earth T2 prof=Assassin/Elementalist Shadow Arts=12+1+1+3 Earth Magic=12 Critical Strikes=3of DistressFormStabilityDashBattle Standard Of HonorArmorHim!"Charge/build ■It is highly recommended to use a speed boost consumable e.g. Birthday Cupcakes or Blue Rock Candy to counteract the speed loss from Armor of Earth. Equipment ■Weapons: single handed 20% enchantment weapon, +10AL vs Slashing Shield, +10AL vs Piercing Shield(for use against the spiders) ■Armor: Full Radiant or Blessed insignias, Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune. Usage ■Maintain Shadow Form -This only works when Essence of Celerity is up. Also maintain Shroud of Distress, if you are below 50% Health, you have 9 health regeneration and a 75% chance to block attacks. ■Use "I Am Unstoppable!" for Abyssals, and Shadow Warriors (If your health is getting low, and best to use every time you are about to cast sf). ■Use Death's Charge as a self-heal or a method for getting unstuck. ■Use Sliver Armor whenever you get a mob into a pretty good ball. ■Use "Finish Him!" whenever you have a single foe that is less than 50% Health. MT prof=Assassin/Elementalist Shadow Arts=12+1+1+3 Earth Magic=12 Critical Strikes=3of DistressFormof EarthBlockBattle Standard Of HonorArmorAm Unstoppable!"Charge/build Equipment ■Armor: full Blessed Insignias with runes of Vitae. Superior Vigor rune. ■Weapons: Caster shield and 20% enchanting weapon. High Energy staff with 20% enchanting, to swap to if low on energy. Usage ■Maintain Shadow Form and Armor of Earth. This only works when Essence of Celerity is up. Also maintain Shroud of Distress, if you are below 50% Health, you have 9 health regeneration and a 75% chance to block attacks. ■Use "I Am Unstoppable!" for Abyssals, and Shadow Warriors (If your health is below 50%+before you cast sf). ■Use Death's Charge as a self-heal, balling method or a method for getting unstuck. ■Use Ebon Battle Standard of Honor on all spikes, so the VoS do extra damage. ■Call Ebon Battle Standard of Honor after you finish balling mobs to signal the rest of the team that you ready. ■It is highly recommended to use a speed boost consumable e.g. Birthday Cupcakes or Blue Rock Candy to counteract the speed loss from Armor of Earth.